


Sonreír y apretar los puños.

by Tweekers



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, así que a ver lo que pasa..., esto me salió de un tiró
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-23 17:10:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/929016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tweekers/pseuds/Tweekers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto  sabía que la marcha de Rin sería un duro golpe para Haruka, pero nunca se imaginó la desgarradora profundidad que tenía la herida. Tenía catorce años, por el amor del cielo. Haruka sólo tenía catorce años...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sonreír y apretar los puños.

Sólo tenían catorce años cuando Rin se marchó. Se acabaron las risas, las aventuras, las historias de terror, las meriendas en casa de los Tachibana. Se acabaron los relevos. Se acabaron las risas de duede de Rin —que acabarían por convertirse en una cruel parodia de alegría, un acto agresivo en el que mostraba sus dientes de tiburón, amenazando a su presa.

Makoto sabía que la marcha de Rin sería un duro golpe para Haruka, pero nunca se imaginó la desgarradora profundidad que tenía la herida. Tenía catorce años, por el amor del cielo. Haruka sólo tenía catorce años...

Unos días después de que el avión en el que volaba Matsuoka despegara, Makoto fue a ver a Rin a su casa con la merienda. No respondió a la puerta, lo cual no le extrañó. Entró por la puerta lateral, dejó la tarta de chocolate y galletas de su madre en la cocina y buscó a Haru en el baño.  
Pasó sin llamar, sorprendiendo a su amigo con la cara inflamada y gotas saladas en su rostro. _El agua corriente es dulce_ , se repetía en su mente, angustiado. Haru volvió el rostro, alegando que había pasado demasiado tiempo en la bañera.

—No soy idiota, Haru.

Le ayudó a salir del agua, lo envolvió con una toalla seca y mullida y lo obligó a sentarse frente a la estufa mientras él hacía té para los dos. Al volver vio que Haruka se había resfregado la cara, cosa que no sirvió más que para empeorar el enrojecimiento.

—¿Lo echas de menos?

Era una pregunta estúpida. Haru se abrazó las rodillas.

—Me besó.

La garganta de Makoto Tachibana se secó por completo. Su mandíbua se tensó. Fue incapaz de mirar a su amigo a los ojos.

—No sé qué me pasa. Me duele el pecho, y tengo ganas de llorar. No tengo fiebre, y bañarme no me cura.

A pesar del tono seco tan característico de Haruka, el levísimo tenblor de su voz no pasó desapercibido a los oídos de su mejor amigo. Makoto lo consoló, diciendo que con el tiempo se curaría, que no era nada grave, que si quería un poco de tarta, si quería que pasara la noche con él.

No le contó la evidente verdad.

 

 

Makoto ya había soplado sus diecisiete velas cuando Rin llegó. Pero no era el Rin que recordaba. Era más frío, más agresivo —estaba más herido. Makoto sintió auténtico pánico al verle, pero ya tenía experiencia disimulando sus emociones, así que sonrió y actuó como si se alegrara de reencontrarse con él. Aunque su instinto gritara ¡Márchate! Aunque quisiera colocarse delante de Haru y gruñirle a Rin que las orcas también tienen colmillos. Que son ballenas asesinas.

  
Makoto era uno de esos seres nacidos para la grandeza de un solo amor, para el odio exagerado, para la venganza apocalíptica y para el heroísmo más sublime. Su carácter dulce y familiar le había conseguido el cariño de la mayoría de sus conocidos, y la lealtad incondicional de sus amigos. Sin embargo, tenía un miedo atroz a compartir sus más íntimos sentimientos, pero esto era sólo producto de su amabilidad. Era atento, cuidadoso, un poco miedica y estaba enamorado hasta lo más profundo de su alma de Haruka Nanase.

Sin embargo, todavía recordaba al niño metido en la bañera, llorando por un beso, y decidió que sería demasiado egoísta apartar a Haru del amor de su niñez. Así que no hizo nada.

Y cómo lo sufrió.

Veía a Rin y a Haruka acercarse cada vez más, estrechar lazos, compartir ese íntimo sentimiento de rivalidad contra el que Makoto no tenía nada que hacer más que sonreír y apretar los puños. A pesar de todo, todavía le quedaba la satisfacción de disfrutar del puesto de mejor amigo de Haru —eso no se lo podrían quitar ni todos los tubirones de ojos sangreintos y sonrisas crueles del mundo.

Una noche, Haru decidió que la señora Tachibana cocinaba mucho mejor la caballa que él y pasó una noche —una de tantas habidas y por haber— en casa de su amigo. Dormieron en la misma cama, como siempre.

—Sé que te asusta que Rin esté aquí.

Creyó haberlo soñado, pues estaba a punto de caer dormido, pero Haruka lo miró —sus ojos azules estaban ahora tan negros como el mar durante la noche. Profundos, infinitos. Aterradores.

—No es cier-

—No me mientas.

No podía mentirle. Claro que no. Era Haruka, su mejor amigo, su primer y único amor. Se incorporó y se sentó frente a Haru, suspirando resignado, con los hombros y la vista baa.

—¿Por qué?

—No quiero que me cambies por él, Haru.

—No voy a hacerlo.

Makoto le observó, sonriendo lastimeramente, riéndose internamente de su propia gilipollez.

—No me refiero a... No es... —Suspiró.—No me refiero a que me sustituyas como amigo, ni nada de eso.

—Yo tampoco, Makoto.

Se prohibió albergar esperanzas.

—Tengo algo que decirte, Haruka.

Recibió una mirada atenta como respuesta.

—Cuando se fue Rin y te encontré en la bañera... ¿Te acuerdas de cómo te sentías? ¿De lo que te dolía la partida de Rin?

—Sí.

—... Supe al instante la naturaleza de tus sentimientos, Haru.

Nanase agrandó los ojos, sorprendido.

—Lo amabas...

—...

—Rin se fue. Él te quería, lo sé. Y... Y tú también a él. Por eso te dolía.

—... Makoto...

—Déjame acabar. No te lo conté porque... tenía miedo. Creía que si sabías lo que sentías, no tendría ninguna esperanza contigo. Yo... —Lo miró a los ojos, enfrentándose a ellos, siendo valiente y sintiéndose orgulloso por ello— Yo te amo, Haruka. No se desde hace cuanto, pero sé que cada día te amo más. Me da miedo perderte, y...

Su improvisada declaración fue dulcemente interrumpida por un par de labios que sellaron la boca de Tachibana por unos minutos. A Haru no le gustaban los discursos —muchas palabras y poca acción, ¿dónde queda la piscina más próxima?—, prefería los hechos a las palabras. A través de sus manos y sus labios le correspondió, le dio a Makoto lo que siempre había ansiado pero nunca se había atrevido a expresar. Makoto lo miró a los ojos y sonrió como hacía años que no hacía.

—Te quiero.

—Ya lo sé.

Durmieron abrazados, como siempre. Se levantaron sonriéndose, como de costumbre.

Pero el mundo giró ciento ochenta grados cuando Haru tomó la mano de Makoto por debajo de la mesa del comedor.

**Author's Note:**

> Lo de "era uno de esos seres nacidos para la grandeza de un solo amor, para el odio exagerado, para la venganza apocalíptica y para el heroísmo más sublime" es una cita de Isabel Allende, de su libro "La Casa de los Espíritus".


End file.
